Sweet with Sour
by dumplingdoo
Summary: Straight headed Minerva's best friends with slightly eccentric Albus. This is a story about their teenage days. I'm really bad at Summaries
1. Chapter 1

Breakfast and an Exchange student

It was a whole ten minutes into breakfast before Minerva McGonagall arrived to the Griffindor table. Seeing the straight-A girl even a few minutes late for Herbology and Dark Arts, or just the smallest breath late for Transfiguration, was a rarity. Minerva kept her head down walking past the Slytherens and hurried to sit down next to the space Albus kept for her. He did a little twinkly wave at her.

"You're late." Albus stated, reaching across the table for toast. He placed a slice in his mouth and one on Minerva's plate.

"Yeah, and?" Minerva mumbled, taking a bite out of her toast. Albus shrugged.

"It's weird. You're never late." he said and began eating a bacon sandwich. Minerva rolled her eyes and tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind her hair.

Albus looked up from his breakfast and narrowed his eyes on Minerva. Her hair was released from the usual tight ponytail she always sported. Her skin more luminous and she wore a little make up. Not too overdone, just enough to bring out the tawny depth in her eyes and high cheekbones.

"Someone looks pretty today." Albus smiled. His blue eyes made a half-crescent shape. It was sincere and genuine smile. His face was chisseled and handsome, but softened by his smile and messy auburn hair that framed his face. His appearance suited his easy going, patient personality that so contrasted with Minerva's tough shell and soft centre.

That's what drew them to be best friends perhaps. They shared the same intellect, and fair open minds. The same intense temper.  
Albus on rare occasions flew off the handle. Smashed plates, trashed dorms. Of course, a very sweet, witty letter to the head made up for the amount of money he'd destroyed.  
Minerva when angry was not so fiery. In fact she's incredibly cold. Her anger simmered away excruciatingly slowly. Albus had up until now experienced a total of seven silent treatments from her in the past year.

"Thanks Albus." she said almost shyly. Since their first year in Hogwarts, he's never seen the straightforward and highly sought-after Minerva so bashful and cute before.

"Come on. What's the occasion." he asked, returning to his sandwich. Minerva blushed a little more, then nudged Albus's shoulder.  
She pointed shyly to the cluster of students at the Ravenclaw table. "Eh?" Albus said, straining his neck to see who was at the centre of the attention. He looked for a while in silence.

"Oh wow! Hello there!" he blurted out, he turned to Minerva with an amazed face.

"I know right!" Minerva squealed.

"How come I've never seen _him_ before."

"Exchange student. Durmstang boys are so..." Minerva trailed off, "...dreamy, right?" she sighed.

"Hmm." Albus smirked, "...interesting. Name?"

"Gellert Grindelwald." Minerva said in a trance like voice.

Albus looked over again for a second helping. He turned his head back to Minerva. "**Gay**." he stated, snapping Minerva out of her trance. Her mouth dropped open and her shoulders sagged.

"**What!**" she exclaimed, "No!" she crossed her arms in denial. Albus looked over again at the Ravenclaw table, then back at Minerva.

"**Gay.**" he said, this time with a nod to fully convince his best friend.

"Get closer to the Ravenclaws." she said, trying to push Albus off the table, "maybe your gaydar doesn't work properly this far away."

"I'm sorry the truth hurts Minnie." Albus said sympathetically, patting Minerva on her shoulder whilst his face wore a brighter smile.

"Fuck you." Minerva said simply, "It's always the good looking ones." she sighed. Albus nodded with enthusiasm.  
"Oh well." She scraped her long, flowing hair back up into a neat ponytail, seeing no point in letting it get in her way just to impress a guy. She took a long, sorrowful bite out of a chocolaty, full-fat croissant.

"Go on then." Minerva looked resentfully up at Albus, "Get on top of him."

"Don't you worry young one." Albus patted his friend on the head, "I'll finish breakfast first. You know, get my stamina up."

She rolled her eyes at her friend and took another bite of her croissant.

"You do look really beautiful today Minnie!" Albus smiled that sweet smile of his again.

"Really?" she sighed doubtingly. Albus tutted at his friends stupidity.

"Really really! Don't believe me..." He nodded at something behind Minerva, "...Ask them." Minerva raised her brows at him and turned around.

About fifty guys and six girls abruptly turned back to their plates and hurriedly shovelled porridge and pastries into their mouths and start conversations with neighbours.

She turned back around and blushed. She cleared her throat, "Well, I've got a herbology practical today." she said in a stern tone. Her long slender legs slid out of under the table and her feet touched the floor again. Now aware of her admirers, she stood up and undid her ponytail, letting her lustrous hair skim her waist.

"See you in Dark Arts?" she said, throwing her bag over her shoulder,

"Yes yes." Albus replied through a gulp of orange juice.

"Bye bye dear." Minerva swooped down and the two exchanged glamourous air kisses. From over her shoulder, Ablus saw Grindelwald strolling up to Griffindor table.

"Bugger off now darling." Albus smiled into Minerva's ear. She looked over her shoulder, turned back and pouted enviously at Albus.

"Lucky twat." she said, bringing up her thick scottish accent. She gave him a thumbs up and mouthed '_Good luck'_ to Albus, then sauntered off to Herbology. Fifty six other students broke off conversations to watch Minerva make her exit.

Albus turned back to the table drained the last of his orange juice.

"Excuse me." came a voice from behind him. It was deep and had a slight European accent. Albus smirked by himself before turning around.

"Yes." Albus replied, his eyes wandering slowly over the exchange student. He looked a few inches taller than Albus, his body looked strong but not intimidatingly. Golden blond hair that ended a little past the top of his ears. His eyes were a bright shade of blue, maybe a shade more teal than Albus'.

"Is this seat taken?" Gellert asked expectantly, pointing at the space next to Albus.

Albus tilted his head to the side and looked up at Gellert.

"It's free." he smiled.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello there reader! Thank you so so much for reading this!**

**This is my first time writing a Harry Potter fanfic so please excuse me for any inaccuracies. I wanted to write something refreshing about Dumbledore and Minerva's relationship, so I really do hope I achieved that.**

**Please do feel free to review, I would love to get feedback.**

**Til next chapter**

**~Dumplingdoo**


	2. Chapter 2

A small introduction and Red versus Green

Gellert Grindelwald glanced around the Great Hall, then took the place next to Albus. He decided that Gellert looked even better up close so that his sharp jawline and European features could be appreciated. As the native, Albus felt obliged to introduce himself first.

"Hello. I'm Albus, a seventh year." he extended out a hand.

"Hi, I'm Gellert...Durmstrang boy." Gellert said, in surprisingly perfect English. He had a slight European accent that caught his last words into an attractive drawl. His large hand wrapped around Albus' in a firm handshake.

"So... come here often?" Albus grinned, slowly taking his hand back. He swore to Minerva later that day he'll _never ever_ wash it again.

"Yes, at the weekends I pop over after I've done pilates." Gellert smirked, the sunlight caught his eyes making them shine an extraordinary shade of turquoise. "Actually, I have family around this area, so I visit whenever I can" a moment passed by, "Ever been to Scandinavia?"

"Never." Albus shook his head, "...I'd_ love_ to though."

"Why don't you?"

"_Well_... If someone could give me a good enough reason." Albus looked into Gellert imploringly then glanced away quickly.

Gellert rested his elbow on the table,"So, how about-"

"**Hey! Come on we've got potions.**" shouted Jacquelyn Blackwood, a stocky brunette Slytherin girl, she walked up behind Gellert and tugged on his sleeve.

"Oh! Morning Jacquelyn." Gellert said with fondness in his voice. He got up then turned his back on Jacquelyn, "I'll see you later I guess." he said quietly to Albus, his hand ran coyly through his golden hair.

"I'd like that." Albus nodded, he smiled up at Gellert.

"**Come on l****et's go!**" Jacquelyn snapped, she took Gellert's hand and began walking out.  
"We don't talk to _Griffindors_, Gellert!" she hissed, as if she was his mother that caught him with his hand in a jar of Every Flavour beans. The pair joined a group of Slytherins and they marched out of the hall.

Albus sighed loudly and rested his head on the table. "What a bitch." came a disgusted voice from his right. He turned his head, it was Cecilia McLaggen.

"Yes. Yes, she does rough people up on the wrong edges." he mumbled, Cecilia nodded approvingly.

"I can't believe her." Cecilia McLaggen carried on, "She literally pushed Minerva off her broomstick on Monday -We would've won!...I'll beat her up so bad, even her own mother won't love her. Then I'll get her wand and crush it to a million..."

Albus supressed a chuckle. Cecilia never had been able to leave her captain persona on the Quidditch field. Despite not being academic, Minerva had become close friends with her. Being the Griffindor captain suited Cecilia completely; she was made up of every Griffindor trait. She was extremely warm; treating strangers as if she was their best friend. Her confidence and daringness meant she was adored by fellow Griffindors. To boot it off, she looked amazing in scarlet red, clashing with her green eyes and cropped blonde hair. But she could also be arrogant and incredibly reckless; but being fiercely loyal, she would only vent out her temper on the other houses. Albus had heard mutterings that Ravenclaw and Slytherin were in competition to knock Cecilia off her broom.

"...yes! Then hold them right up to her eyes!" Cecilia finished off triumphantly, her ears were burning red. Albus picked up a copy of the _Prophet_ and fanned her with it. "Oh! Cheers." said Cecilia, remembering that Albus was right next to her. "Anyway..." she said swiftly, "What was _Gellert Grindelwald_ like?"

"He's... alright." said Albus. Cecilia nodded. She looked down at her breakfast, a thoughtful look glazed over her face. She chewed her lip a little,

"I'm not so sure." she said after a while. "I mean... He comes here _out the blue_ from Durmstrang. He's _Jacquelyn Blackwood_'s cousin-"

"Her cousin?" Albus interjected, surprised.

"Yeah." Cecilia shuddered, "... And he's been sorted into _Slytherin_." Her lips twisted as if the word tasted sour.

"Being in Slytherin doesn't automatically make someone a mass murderer " said Albus exasperatedly, "You just don't like the other houses."

"I'm always impartial!"

"Mmn." Albus hummed unconvinced, through a sip of pumpkin juice. Cecilia sighed and carried on eating her forgotten breakfast.

"**Better not puke that up later on the pitch.**" sneered a deep, male voice. Albus and Cecilia looked up. It was Edmund Caldwell the tall, dark and muscular Slytherin Quidditch captain.

"Can you turn around, I'm trying to eat my breakfast." she snapped at him, focusing back on her half eaten bowl of porridge. He glared intensely at her.

"Oh! Gregory Guildings stepping down as the Minister of Magic." Albus piped up, pointing at the front page of The Prophet. Neither Cecilia or Edmund paid attention to him, "So who-"

"Still bitter about losing on Monday?" Edmund shot across the table.

"You _prick_" Cecilia seethed under her breath. She stood up and dropped her spoon back into her bowl. It slowly and smoothly sunk to the bottom of the thick porridge, obviously not making the dramatic impact she'd hoped for, she slammed her hand heavily on the table. Reverberations were sent down the through the hall, drawing all the students eyes to Cecilia.  
"_Oh for fuck's sake. Not Cecilia._" Albus heard his Herbology professor mutter from the Hufflepuff table.

"**You think you would've won if Blackwood hadn't pushed Minerva off her broom?**" Cecilia's voice boomed. Albus could hear the clogs spinning as everyone casted their mind back to the match earlier that week. In unison the Griffindors curled their hands into fist whilst Slytherins exchanged self confident smirks to one another.

"**Teaches mudbloods and that filthy half that they shouldn't be on brooms then.**" Edmund spat back, his face went red. The Hall, including the professors had stayed silent but a quiet gasp escaped from them in unison. Their glances shooting from Cecilia to Edmund like watching a tense tennis rally.

All eyes were on her as Cecilia's hand slowly wandered into her pocket whilst her green eyes stayed transfixed on his. Albus looked down at his shiny prefect badge and he could hear Minerva's shrill voice telling him to _stop her, it doesn't matter what he said, just stop her. _As much as he wanted to keep the peace, he also wanted to see blood drip from Caldwell's nose.

The headmaster suddenly stood up, this only drew a few student's attention, "**Cecilia McLaggen! Don't you dare thi-**"

Albus stood up abruptly, Cecilia nodded at him.

"**Oh no! Albus Dumbledore! If you even-**"

Too late. Their wands were already out.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hello! Thank you for waiting so so long for this chapter... I HATE IT I've written and re-written and re-written and re-written and re-written this so many times. I hope that you didn't find it too awful, it's a bit of a filler chapter to be honest. I think I hated it because it was missing Minerva and Albus interaction which I loved in the first chapter.**

**A big thank you to Minervathefeline- you're incredibly encouraging thank you! (and why lawd why did you _Battle of the sexes_ have to be a one shot); darbear- the things I'm going to make Albus go though mwahaha...; eternal vampire thank you for a lovely review; powerthemoon thank you so much.**

**Until the next chapter (which won't be that long I promise and hopefully won't suck as much as this one)..**

**Thanks for enduring this chappie ~dumplingdoo**


	3. Chapter 3

Battle burns and a Sympathy card

Albus woke up and his stomach lurched as he knew immediately that he was not in his bed. It was the itchy sheets and rigid mattress that gave away that he was in the hospital ward.

That was strange, he hardly had a reason too. He closed his eyes, hoping to jog his memory.

_Scorching scarlet flames flowed out of the tip of his wand. The smell of smoke and earth. The excited cheers of the students and the loud booming orders from the professors; all were deafened out by Cecilia's loud shout of '**Expelliarmus bitch!**'._

Albus opened his eyes and screwed his face up in shame.

"Morning sleepy head." came Cecilia's voice in a perky, although strained, tone. He rolled over to the right and saw her lying in the next bed.

"Good morning." Albus said back, he was surprised by his croaky voice and the metallic taste of blood lingering in his mouth. "Aren't you looking classy?" he smirked. She laughed loudly, her left leg was in a cast; bruises ran up her arm, and a small red scratch cut across her cheek. "You should see Caldwell!" she said,

Albus sat up and glanced around the ward full of empty, neatly made beds.

"Not here." Cecilia said quickly, Albus flopped back on the bed and gave her a questioning look. "He kind of... had to go to St Mungo"

"What? How did that happen?"

"The fight went on for a couple of hours." she said matter-of-factly, "There was a lot of damage... Oh yeah! Look at this!" Cecilia rolled to the right so that her back faced Albus, she pulled up the back of her blue striped pyjama shirt.

"**Oh! Ugh! That's disgusting!**" Albus stretched his arm out to cover up his view of the massive, charcoal-black burn that stretched over the curve of her back. She pulled her shirt back down and rolled over to face Albus again.

"I know right! I think it tops that bruise I got from when Girton whacked me with that big arse bat!"

"Definitely! It's literally all over your back."

Cecilia's face brightened up by the shock and astonishment in his reaction. "Thank you!... when Minnie saw it she just looked at me like this." Cecilia's face suddenly became cold, she gave Albus an extremely haughty look complete with narrowed eyes.

"**_That_ on your back is nothing to be proud of.**" Minerva appeared from behind Cecilia's bed screen.

"Oh." Cecilia said, she smiled innocently "... Good morning!"

"Morning." Minerva said, she walked up in between their beds and hovered there silently for a bit. She casually picked up the limp, yellowish daisies that sat in identical vases, threw them into the bin; then took out two daffodils and popped one into each vase.

"Finally woken up then?" she turned to Albus and sat on his bed, just next to his knees. Her crossed arms uncoiled, one reached his hand and held it tightly; the other gripped the bed linen.

"Are those flowers?" Albus smirked, he lifted his hand that held hers and pointed to the daffodils.

"Do you know that you've been out for _fifteen_ days?" she said, ignoring him, and dropping their hands back on the bed.

"Those are flowers."

"You actually bought us flowers?_" _Cecilia squealed.

"No, I shat them out. You know your classy when you crap out flowers." Minerva scowled. She looked at the said flowers with a frown on her face. "I was so worried."

"I'm sorry." Albus smiled weakly at her, "You touch everyone with a golden aura. Your armpits smell of roses and you sneeze out stardust."

"... You're forgiven." said Minerva, with a small smile. "Have you been using that ointment?" she pointed at a small tub on the bedside table, "The nurse said that your burn would go away in two days if you use that?"

"Never!" Cecilia declared, Minerva rolled her eyes.  
"How come you here anyway?" Cecilia glanced at her watch, "It's ten past eleven, so it's.." she looked out of the window thoughtfully whilst counting her fingers, "... it's supposed to be _Herbolo_-... **Transfiguration!**"

"Potions actually." corrected Albus.

"I'm out of lesson to go to a meeting with all the other prefects and staff."

"**Fuck**... It's the Ball meeting isn't it?" he asked, fearing her answer.

"Yes, and _Elphias_ is going with me to represent you." Minerva sighed, she touched his hand, "But you'll be in my head the whole time, I promise."

"Just make the Ball as camp as it gets." Albus pouted.

"I can't wait!" Minerva gushed, "The dresses!"

"The food!" Cecilia cried,

"Guys in suits!" Albus joined in.

"Oh yes dear!" Minerva applauded him, she glanced at her watch, "Right kids, I have to go." she announced. She exchanged air kisses with Albus then got up, "Can I trust that you won't be beating anyone up while I'm away?" she said sternly, she bent down and awkwardly hugged Cecilia who was lying flat.

"I can't promise anything." Cecilia smirked. As Minerva pulled away Cecilia clasped her hand. Her smirk was replaced with a thoughtful frown, she looked down at their entwined fingers. "I'm _so_ sorry for making you worry." Her tone was the most sincere and serious Albus had ever heard it. "I'm not sorry for _him_ though. I don't give a shit about him... He deserved it."

"I don't think he deserved_ that_." Minerva said quietly. Cecilia suddenly sat up; her face was contorted with pain from the sharp movement.

"He called you a-!"

"-Shh." Minerva pressed a finger on her lip. Cecilia silenced immediately. Minerva put her hand on Cecilia's shoulder and lightly returned Cecilia to lay back down. "It's okay."

"_But_ he called you a-"

"Just shut up and have some rest." Minerva placed her palm on Cecilia's sweaty forehead; she didn't flinch away at all, she stayed silent and looked up at the ceiling. "Your temp's too high." Minerva tutted, she slicked away a few golden strands that stuck to Cecilia's forehead. "Okay...now I'm late for the meeting! I'll visit later!" she swung her bag over her shoulder and hurriedly began walking away.

"See ya' sweet cheeks." Albus grinned.

"Later sugar tits." she called back. He layed down on his mattress and listened to her footsteps thud loudly on the hardwood floor, gradually quietening down until distant echoes. He turned around, expecting conversation from Cecilia. She didn't talk, or look over at him. She was still staring up silently at the ceiling, just as Minerva had left her.

"He called her a filthy half blood." she whispered to herself, she blinked tiredly. She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed. Albus was both freaked out by, and adored how innocent she looked asleep. He spotted the solitary tear running down Cecilia's scratched cheek. He was pretty certain of it before but now it was confirmed, a rush of guilt washed over him as he knew she had no chance.

"Sleep well my dear" Albus cooed, then blushed and felt very thankful that the nurse was out.

He yawned purely out of boredom and picked up the stack of 'Get well soon' cards on the bedside table and read through them.

He neatly put a card back into its envelope then picked up a card that was clearly just an old letter folded in half. A grin spread across his face as he read the carelessly scrawled words written inside.

* * *

_To Albus_

_So you finally slipped up._

_I'm gonna show everyone that they've been loving the wrong brother. Just because you're a couple of months older than me and you're in Griffindor doesn't mean that you're any better. Ravenclaws at the top of the Quidditch tournament right now... thanks to that McLaggen staying put in the hospital ward with you._

_Get well soon_

_Hey! I don't mean 'get well' as in get better and smile and all that shit you know! __I just think it'd be bad if you got you're arms and legs broken. YOU'RE STILL A DICKHEAD!_

_From Aberforth_

_P.S- Mum's PISSED at you!_

* * *

**A/N**

**Hola! Thank you for reading! Feel free to give me critique and any feedback because it's alway lovely to read ^-^**

**'Til the next chapter ~dumplingdoo**


	4. Chapter 4

Return of the Gryffindor and a Library encounter

Albus sighed into his goblet. He'd been let out of the Hospital Ward just an hour ago and was sitting unaccompanied at the Gryffindor table. Loud and (lovingly) abusive banter encompassed the table.

"Hey everyone, _she's_ back!" skinny Laurie cried out, breaking the table into silence.

"You guys ready?" she smirked over her shoulder at the head of the table. They all nodded and rubbed their hands together, though some covered up their eyes apprehensively. The other houses merely glanced over, sighed, and returned to their food.

"Oh Cecilia..." Albus shouted, "You really don't have to lift your-"

"**This is how much you gits mean to me!**" Cecilia lifted up her white shirt to show the dark, mottled black contrast. The table broke into applause and shouts whilst Albus quietly ate his treacle tart.

_"Nice one Ceci!"..."Really took one for the team!"..."We're proud of you!"_

"Did what I had to do." she shrugged, pulled her shirt back down then went to sit next to Albus.

"Nobody cheered when I came to eat." he pouted. The table was still quiet enough for his word to be heard. They broke into applause and shouts.

_"We love you Al!"..."We've missed you!"..."Hey, if you were a straight girl Al, I'd do more than cheer!"..."Yeah! He's right! I would **destroy** you mate!"_

"Thank you! I've missed you all too!" he smiled.

Then the table resumed conversation.

"So what have I missed?" Cecilia asked as she piled her plate with carbs.

"The Head made a speech." he shrugged, "There's a new Herbology professor. Guy. Not cute. The Hufflepuff toilets have stopped leaking too... Nice of you to turn up."

"Shut..._up._" Minerva breathed heavily behind the pair, "Four first years...dicking about...chased after.."  
Albus and Cecilia smirked, then nestled her in between them. Albus piled roast potatoes and sausages on her plate. Cecilia handed her pumpkin juice. "Thanks." she said, draining the goblet.

"No problem!" Cecilia smiled, a rose blush rushed to her cheeks.

"_Anyway._" said Albus, "How was the meeting? What did I miss?"

"It was bad. Elphias was..ugh.." Minerva sighed, she picked at the potatoes. Then her face suddenly perked up, "Oh, I saw sexy boy today."

"Bitch you didn't!"

"Bitch I did!" she smirked,

"Details are needed!"

"Well it was after the meeting..." Minerva began to explain...

* * *

The meeting ended after going on for well over one and a half hours and now felt like a complete waste of time to them. Graduation ball suggestions were being 'kept in mind' and questions were ignored ruthlessly. No budget talk. No menu sampling. Minerva's knuckles had turned white, as she clutched her wand in her pocket and mentally played out a staff massacre in her head over and over again for the rest of the meeting.

"Can't wait until the Ball." Elphias Doge gushed, as he and Minerva walked down the corridor.

"I bet you can't." she mumbled.  
She knew it was irrational to dislike him just because he had to come to the meeting with her instead of Albus. But _had_ Albus been there he'd of gotten the ball plans and free chocolate frogs charmed out of the professors.

"Hey do you know who Cecilia's pairing up with?" he asked, turning his head to Minerva, his face was anxious,  
"... Or Albus?" he added quickly, turning his head to face forward again, "You both are probably going together right?"

"Yeah." Minerva said plainly. Then, feeling guilty for being disinterested, "Cecilia hasn't got a date yet..._and _she sure as hell isn't going with any one from the other houses."

Loud gasp.

"**Really? How do I get-! **_I mean_ ...T-That's nice to hear." he shrugged and let his face relax.

"Yep." She patted him rather fatherly on the shoulder.

"Right. Well I'm off." she said quickly, she turned a sharp left and disappeared off towards the stairs in search of her solace leaving Elphias in a rather happy state of abandonment.

...

Minerva spotted it. She'd only taken out her wand when his hand wrapped around it's spine.

"Here you are." said a deep, unfamiliar voice from behind her. A large hand pulled the book out of its place. She turned around quickly.

"T-Thanks." Minerva stuttered. She was not one to stutter but was caught off guard by Gellert Grindelwald gorgeous, foreign-_'Off limits' _Minerva reminded herself- face.

"_Aucun probleme._" he said, reading the cover of the textbook. He handed it to her, "Are you learning French?"

"_Merci beaucoup, je parle couramment français." _she said, trying to hide her awe as Gellert nodded along in understanding of the language, "I didn't know you speak."

"I've learnt some from exchange students at _my_ school." He shrugged, "Do you travel there often?"

"Once every few years. I've..." she glanced up at him to see if she was boring him, but he seemed pleased to be in conversation, "I've _always_ thought of leaving here, start a new life in Paris." she gushed,  
"My parents made me learn for years; always thought I could get into Beauxbatons. Well, you know how parents just push you."

Gellert nodded silently. She saw something flicker through his eyes.

It looked like _hate_.

It was flitted away so quickly she wasn't sure.

"_French, Herbology Ethics, and Dragon Egg spotting!_" Gellert read out the book titles hugged into Minerva's chest. "You're _really_ studying."

"Oh yes." she said happily, "And you're..." her prefect mode switched on "...skipping lesson?"

"I'm supposed to be in Herbology now, but we don't really get to do that at Durmstrangs so I've been sent here to read up." his hand coiled around the heavy book by his side.

"Right, we'll I should get back to my reads." she drummed her nails on the hardback of a book to signal the end of this conversation,  
"Have fun smarting up." she said, her eyes glanced, unnoticed by him, at the book held protectively in both of his hands.

"You too."

* * *

"...And that was it!" Minerva finished off her account, "He's lovely." Albus and Cecila nodded, then sank back down in their seats.

"What is it?" Albus asked, nibbling at fudge and looking deeply into Minerva's face.

"What's 'what'?"

"That little smirk!" Cecilia exclaimed, finding it necessary to poke the corners of her mouth with her pinky fingers.

"Oh it's nothing." she shrugged, "Just something about _then_."

"Go on..."

"It's nothing really just- The book Gellert was 'studying' from..." Minerva paused and furrowed her brows to recollect that name from her childhood. "It was that _Beatle and the Beard_ storybook."

"I remember that book!" Albus grinned, "I think you'll find it's...

"_The Tales of Beedle the Bard."_

* * *

**A/N**

**Ohh is the plot thickening?  
Yay for having a Minerva filled chappie!**

**13.2.12 : just tweaked this chapter slightly **

**Until Chapter 5..  
~dumplingdoo**


	5. Chapter 5

Improvising and Nostalgia

The three fifth years stood in height order before their head girl and boy.

"You can't take it! It's theft!" The tallest cried, the other two shifted uncomfortably, silently begging him to shut up.

"You can't smuggle alcohol. It's the rules." Albus said dryly, taking a long sip of straight fire whiskey, "Oh, that's good."

"You-You're mean!" the boy whined.

"Mean?" Albus chuckled darkly. "Trust me. I have **_no qualms_ with getting the Head involved and getting the you three sent off to Azkaban**" his voice boomed.

Minerva crossed her arms and quickly walked past the boys to the portrait hole. She turned around so three backs were facing her as was Albus in the background.

_'WHAT?' _she mouthed to Albus, her eyebrows at extreme angles, '_WE CAN'T DO THAT'_

Albus shrugged.

To the fifth years it looked angry. Sick of them. Tired of their presence.

To Minerva, Albus' shrug said: '_I'm...improvising?_'

"**Do you know what happens to pretty boys in jail****?**" he roared, flaying his arms out.

Minerva clapped a hand over her mouth to keep the laughter in. Her shoulders shuddered along to the beat of her stomach's tightening and relaxing.

Albus shook his head slowly. Sneaked in a little wink for Minerva.

The three doe eyed boys looked up at him. Three bottom lips were quivering like hell. Were they going to cry?

"**Well**." he said, finally over with his dramatic pretense.

He crossed his arms sternly, "We'll let it slide. Go to lesson."

The boys hesitated for a moment, turned around and walked to the portrait hole.

They paused there and looked anxiously at Minerva.

Trying to conceal her laughter, Minerva kept her head down but waved her hand to allow their dismissal.

* * *

"You know, I think I went too far." Albus said, his voice was relaxed and free of discipline. He was sat in front of the fireplace and flipped his goblet over. "Fill me up dear."

"You're an arsehole." Minerva nodded matter-of-factly, refilling her own and Albus' goblets. She sat down next to him, resting her back on an armchair.

"Oh Min, when did we get so old and bitter." he groaned.

"We're not even 18 yet."

"Do you remember the first day here?" he sighed mournfully. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"I remember not wanting to sit next to the kid with a _very _unfortunate bowl cut."

"Shut up my hair was sexy."

"Teamed with those massive horn rimmed specs you were fucking irresistible Al." she laughed, Albus shook his head in shame.

"I wrote in my diary that night, and I quote: "_She's the prettiest witch I've ever seen. I'm going to marry her one day."_

"That went to plan didn't it?" she scoffed, sipping from her goblet. The tips of her ears felt warmer.

"We knew nothing when we came here. All small, chubby, and dumb." Albus took a long swig of whiskey.

"The first time in the Great Hall."

"Seeing the candles for the first time..."

"Wondering 'How the hell have they done that?"

"...Now we know, and then some."

"There's nothing left for us here now is there?" she frowned.

"I guess not."

There was a long, comfortable silence as the pair examined the room. This common room that had welcomed them home for the past seven years. A room that had seen many birthdays and triumphs. It was a solace for them, each year they went back to this room taller, smarter, more attractive, more arrogant but still this room was the only unchanging part of their Hogwarts life.

Albus looked at the warm golds and oranges in the fire.

"Hey Min, how do you think they clean the chimney? It's massive."

Silence answered him.

"_Hey Min, how do think the chimneys get cleaned?"_

"Oh...don't know really." she muttered, looking into her goblet.

"Hey what's the matter?" his hand rested on her shoulder. She shook her head.

"It's just." Minerva said quietly, "What are going to do?"

"Well, I think we've got to eat dinner then get started on that potions ess-"

"No...that's not what I meant." she said she laughed a little. Her hands fled to her face as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I mean...After this. School...What-What do we-"

She gave up trying to string together coherent words and immediately Albus wrapped his arms around her.

His strong, blunt friend was _crying_ in his arms. She was crying.

"Are you _crying_?" Albus asked. Stating the obvious.

"No." she sniffed. Denying the obvious.

"Of course you're not." Albus smiled, "We've _still_ got a few months in school. From now 'til then? We'll laugh, cry, drink, shag. And after _that_..." he paused, suddenly realizing the life plan he drew up at age twelve was not going to schedule. According to the plan he should be a quidditch star surrounded by a harem of scarcely covered girls right about now.

"I don't really know..." he laughed, "_But_ we'll be fine. Trust me, we will."

"We-we'll still be friends." Minerva mumbled into his chest. "Yes?" she asked demanding reassurance.

"Yes." he smiled, "Who else will put up with me? Share class notes? Make sure I don't get spiked on our nights out?"

"And hold your hair back the morning after." She lifted her head up and smiled up at him.

"Damn right." he grinned, wiping away her tears.

"It's-It's the whiskey. Throws you off." Minerva shrugged, easing out of his arms. She stood up and stretched.

"Of course." he held his hand up and Minerva pulled him to his feet. He put an arm around her "Let's eat, I'm starving."

* * *

**A/N**

**So sorry it's taken me until 2012 to update this! It's been redrafted to Hell and back. ****Hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it's quite casual, not much action happens. I just wanted a nice little Minerva/Albus moment.  
Quite a while ago I rang up my friend and cried about how we are soon to be leaving high school. So that's how this chapter was born.**

**Thank you so much for reading, reviews are welcome.**

**I've written something a little more _risque_ in the next chapter... so til then bye bye**

**~dumplingdoo x**


End file.
